Compared with the traditional liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, the AMOLED display panel has the characteristics of a rapid response speed, higher contrast, and a wide viewing angle. These characteristics are highly favored by consumers.
Currently, in order to optimize the full-color display effect of the AMOLED, generally, a color filter (CF) substrate is arranged. That is to say, white light emitted by the AMOLED runs through the CF substrate, and hence the full-color display of the AMOLED can be achieved.
The current technology for achieving the full-color effect of the AMOLED by the arrangement of the CF substrate mainly includes two types of arrangements. One is fine metal mask (FMM) technology, where an RGB CF layer is formed by performing a vapor deposition on a display substrate by vapor deposition method. However, the FMM technology tends to result in a color blending problem and a low yield. The FMM technology also has difficulty in achieving high resolution. Therefore, the implementation of the full-color effect of the AMOLED by the FMM technology has difficulty in coping with high-generation production lines. The other arrangement is white organic light-emitting diode (WOLED) plus CF method (namely the full-color effect of the AMOLED is achieved by white light plus CFs). The method of achieving the full-color effect of a top-emission AMOLED through the WOLED+CF method has the advantages of high aperture opening ratio of the AMOLED, simple manufacturing process of backplanes and the like. The latter is currently widely applied.
The top-emission AMOLED refers to the light is emitted from the array substrate side to the CF substrate side. The implementation of the full-color effect of the top-emission AMOLED by the WOLED+CF method is usually as follows: a CF layer is disposed on the CF substrate, and hence the CF substrate and the array substrate are cell-assembled. In order to guarantee the cell-assembly accuracy of the CF substrate and the array substrate and improve the reliability of the AMOLED panel, the CF substrate mostly adopts glass as the substrate. Meanwhile, in order to reduce the reflection of external light and increase the contrast of the AMOLED panel, one layer of a circular polarizer must also be bonded to the CF substrate.
In order to shield the AMOLED panel, in general the thickness of the glass substrate in the CF substrate must be approximately 500 μm, which greatly increase the thickness of the AMOLED panel. Moreover, the circular polarizer must also be bonded to the CF substrate. Due to this structure, the AMOLED panel is cumbersome, and not conducive to the light and thin properties of the AMOLED panel.